Once again Renuntiaverit
by Digital Outback
Summary: A civilian ship by the name of Harmony is destroyed with a catastrophic loss of life. The initial response is delayed due to the location. Yet as more details come out the dominant narrative of both the Rebellion and the Empire is questioned and more then what first meets the eye has occurred. Yet the final two question remains. Who is to blame and why did it happen?


"It is a normal transport ship heading to an Imperial Base. Yet our spies have informed us it has a higher amount of guards then expected. Despite being a civilian ship it appears this route it is taking is different to its normal ones. This means it is a priority target," when you read the actual orders it is amazing how so little can lead to so much. So many months after the incident these have been found, and we can look at the small amount of words it took to put things in motion. The author behind the words has not been found. It is clear however this is a rebellion plot and nothing more.

-Statement to the inquiry of the loss of the Harmony by the Imperial Intelligence. 

So many years ago, he had looked down from the orbit of his home planet and wished it goodbye. Officer Cooper Ray had spent most of his life getting ready to sign up with the stormtrooper core and when accepted he had been ecstatic. Now, finally he could be one of his boyhood heroes. The days after had been a whirlwind of emotions. Saying goodbye to his friends and family was the first day. Then the final checks and tests along with the numerous forms that he needed to sign. For the final days he was subjected to a punishing training regime ensuring only those with a chance to become a stormtrooper were sent off the planet.

His next destination had been one of the numerous Imperial training worlds on some distant planet he had never heard of. The training was not just the physical and he found himself with more books then he had expected. While he was at the academy he found so many answers to the rumours that he heard growing up. None of what they would tell him was too challenging, but it explained why certain things needed to be that way. Cooper was noticed for his potential and over the training was tested to make sure he could be given more responsibility. When he passed those test's he was moved to commanding a squad and he would accept this position in his stride.

As soon as the training would end his squad was issued a mission. Graduation passed without ceremony and they were issued the armour and weapons and sent on their way. The mission was a standard case of the Empire reminding certain people or businesses that they were being watched and that they were on one side and not on others. This meant for Cooper his squad would walk around the ship check a few papers and ensure people knew that they were protected. One could not ask for a simpler mission or one that you would want for your first posting.

Arriving on the first world of the journey Cooper would lead his squad to the shuttle in full armour. Talking briefly to them he informed them he wanted the most amount of professionalism possible. This was more of a public image mission than one of shooting things. As they arrived he would lead his squad through the many civilians to the bridge. Upon arrival he would instruct two of the five man squad to guard the entrance. With the two others by his side he went to meet the captain.

"Captain I am proud to inform you the Empire has sent a squad to ensure that your voyage is successful and rebel activity and harm is prevented," Cooper said to the captain in a mechanical voice from under his helmet. The Captain himself was another human with his company uniform and seemed to be as disinterested as Cooper was. It seemed he was a paid pilot who could care less who was on the ship if he got paid for the voyage. It was almost certain he was not an owner flyer.

"I am glad to have the added security on the flight. Yet due to the number of passengers on here and the recent increase in tensions we have state of the art security paid for by the company. The local port authority agrees our program is better than their ones and we have processed them and the cargo quickly." The captain would say to him as he would look over his crew. Cooper was impressed that the cargo might actually be searched. Due to the pilot helping him out he said "This mission does not involve us searching. I am sure that your system more than satisfies Empire protocols." A knowing smile from the captain ensured that they understood each other.

Leaving the bridge, he would say to the squad, "Spread out and check for any rabble rousers. Be back here in two standard hours."


End file.
